You're My Drug
by VampireLover17
Summary: Charlotte Jacobson aka Charlie grew up in Mystic Falls. Her best friend is Jeremy Gilbert. When vampire come back to Mystic Fall everything changes. She has to learn to deal with all the vampire, werewolves and everyday stuff that every teenage girl has to go through.
1. Intro

**Hey! Thank you for reading my story. I have posted it before, but I just didn't have time for it and I lost inspiration to write it. But now I have time and my inspiration is back so I decided to post it again! Updates will probably be slow Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story beside Charlie **

I woke up to someone banging on my bedroom door.

"What?" I yelled at the person.

"If you don't get up now, you're gonna be late for school" my mother, Heather, replied.

"Okay" I yelled back.

My mother and I do not get along at all. We fight about everything but seeing as it's the first day of school it was easier to just agree with her. My dad left us when I was 5. My mom had cheated on him and he found out and just packed up and left. I don't blame him, as soon as I'm 18, I'm leaving too. There are some days I can't even look at the woman without feeling disgusted with what she did.

I climbed into the shower and washed my hair and body then I got out. I pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt that had a black love heart on it with two skeletons on it. I put on ripped black skinny jeans and red converse.

My best friend is Jeremy Gilbert. We have been best friends since we were 3 years old. Jeremy was there when my dad left, when my Grandma died. He's always been there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for him. He's had a really hard year. His parents died in a car accident and his aunt is now taking care of him and his sister, Elena. Jeremy turned to drugs to deal with how much he is hurting inside. I don't like the fact that he does drugs but I accept it. Sometimes I do drugs with him but I'm not addicted to them like he is.

"Charlotte, come on, I'm leaving and if you're not in that car in 3 minutes I'm leaving without you!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

"Coming" I yell back.

My mom is the only one who calls me Charlotte. That is my name but I prefer being called Charlie. She refuses to call me that because according to her she named me Charlotte so that is what she will call me.

I quickly run my hairbrush through my black hair and grab my backpack. I ran down the stairs and out the front door and I hop into the car.

My mother doesn't try to talk to me as she drives to me to school.


	2. Pilot

You're My Drug

Chapter 2

As soon as mom pulled up in front of the school I jumped out of the car and she drove off. That has to be the only thing I like about my relationship with my mom. She and I both know that we only talk to each other when we have to. Any other time we just ignore each other.

I made my way over to where the druggies hang out because I know that's where Jeremy will be. When I saw him I walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. When i pulled away so did he but he kept one arm around my waist.

"Hey Charlie" he said.

"Hey"

As he was about to reply Vicki Donovan walked up to us. Jeremy took out some pills and said "don't take more than two in a six-hour window"

Vicki swallowed two of the pills then Tyler Lockwood joined us.

"Hey Vicki, I knew I'd find you hear with the crack heads" Tyler said.

Vicki replied with a simple "hey."

Tyler then said to Jeremy "hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back."

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy shot back.

Before Tyler could say anything else, Vicki said "Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass" Tyler said. Then he looked at me and said "hey Charlie. How are you?"

I rolled my eyes and said "fine."

I turned to Jeremy "Jer, I got to go. I have to go to my locker before class starts. I'll see you later."

He removed his arm from my waist and said "alright. Bye."

As I was walking away I heard Tyler yell "bye Charlie"

When school was finally finished I went to the Grill. Technically it's the Mystic Grill but everyone just calls it the Grill.

I'm sitting at a table, drinking my coke when I hear Jeremy and Vicki's conversation. Now I know it's rude to ease drop but he's my best friend so I don't care that it's rude.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered" I heard Jeremy say.

Vicki then said "look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy."

"When was the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. Jeremy slept with Vicki? Since When?!

I toned back into their conversation and I heard Vicki say "hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world that I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered" Jeremy replied.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You got to back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass."

"Yeah, what do you want me for?"

I saw Vicki walk away and Jeremy came and sat across from me. As soon as he sat down I yelled/whispered "you slept with Vicki Donovan?!"

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the table as he said "uh. Yeah"

"When?!" I just about yelled at him.

"In the summer. A couple of weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because i knew you would react like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this! All annoyed and pissed."

"I'm not pissed. I'm a little annoyed that you didn't tell me but if you're happy then I'm happy for you."

"Oh, Okay then. The next time I sleep with someone I'll tell you."

"You better. Besides if it was me sleeping with someone you would want to know"

"Damn right I would want to know! Hey, you're not sleeping with anyone are you? Because if you are, I'll kick his ass."

Just as he finished saying that I heard my phone beep. I opened the text and it was my mom saying that she was out the front waiting for me. I replied by saying I was on my way.

"I got to go. That was my mom. She's outside waiting for me" I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag from the floor.

As I was walking away I heard him say "wait! Are you sleeping with someone or not?! Charlie?!"

I smiled to myself as I kept walking away from him.

The next day went by in a blur. I didn't see Jeremy once.

Right now I am sitting in the woods at the back to school party or whatever people call it. I'm not sure why we even have it. It's just an excuse for people to get drunk. I'm not gonna say anything because I'm drinking too.

In case you can't tell but I'm kind of a loner but I would rather be by myself the surrounded by giggling girls and guy that just want into your pants.

I'm friends with Jeremy because we grew up together. Our moms were really close friends.

As I'm sitting here thinking to myself, I suddenly hear Elena yelling for help.

I looked over to see Jeremy carrying Vicki.

Matt, Tyler and I reached them all at the same time.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" said Matt.

"What happened to her?" asked Tyler.

Matt then yelled "somebody, call an ambulance"

Tyler was then pushing people away and yelling "everybody back up, give her some space."

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood" Elena said in a worried voice.

Just then a guy gave me his t-shirt so I pushed Elena away and I put the t-shirt against the wound on her neck.

Matt was standing next to Vicki's head, saying "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

As the ambulance drove away Elena walked up to me and Jeremy.

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too" she said.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that- is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy replied.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" Elena answered back just as my mom pulled up.

I turned to Jeremy and said "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

He hugged me as he said "yea, see you tomorrow."

Elena said "bye Charlie" as I was walking away and I waved back at her. Then I got into my car and my mom drove us home.


	3. The Night of the Comet

You're My Drug

Chapter 2

The next day I was walking around the school yard when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to Tyler waving me over to him and two girls.

I walked over to them and said "Tyler, what do you want?"

"Well, Charlie, if you must know, I wanted to see how one of my favourite people in the world is doing" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

The two other girls that were with us walked off.

"You didn't even know my name last year" I said to him.

"I knew your name. I just never had the chance to talk to you. You were always following Gilbert around" he replied.

"I was not."

"Hate to break this to you, but yea you were. It didn't help that he wouldn't let any guy five feet near you."

"Yea, well things change."

"What happened between you and Gilbert? You two were fine one day then you guys didn't talk for a week and now you're friends but you're nowhere near as close as you were before."

"Well, we stopped talking when he started doing drugs and were not as close because he's always blowing me off so he can hang with Vicki"

"You're always welcome to come hang out with me, and he's an idiot for blowing you off because you're awesome"

"Thanks Tyler" I said as I hugged him.

I pulled away as I heard Jeremy yell "hey Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Now get out of here" Tyler replied.

Jeremy then said "how bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Tyler shot back.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now" Jeremy said.

Jeremy suddenly shoved Tyler.

"Jeremy!" I yelled at him.

He turned to me and yelled "stay out of it Charlie!"

Tyler then said "hey, don't talk to her like that."

Jeremy then shot back "oh so you're the guy she's sleeping with." He then looked at me and said "seriously, Charlie, him? I thought you at least had standards but obviously I was wrong."

Tyler then pushed me behind him and said "walk away, Gilbert. It's your finale warning."

"No, this is your finale warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to god, I will kill you. And Charlie, don't talk to me until you stop sleeping with this dick."

Once Jeremy finished talking, he turned around and walked away.

Tyler looked at me and said "damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?"

I looked at him, hoping he couldn't see the tears in my eyes but of course he saw them. He wrapped his arms around me and told me "just ignore him, Charlie. He is being a complete dick. I don't even know why your still friends with him."

"Honestly, I don't know even know why I am anymore" I told him.

Just then the bell rang so he said "come on. I'll walk you to class."

As soon as I got home this afternoon I went straight up to my room and laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Jeremy ignored me all day. He even went out of his way just to avoid me. At one point he turned around in the middle of the hallway and went the long way to class. He's never been mad at me like this. I mean, sure we've had fights now and then but he never avoided me before. I'm not even sleeping with Tyler. I'm not sleeping with anyone. I was only joking yesterday when we were talking about me sleeping with people.

How could he possibly think I would sleep with Tyler? Sure, he's an okay person when he wants to be but I will never sleep with him.

How can Jeremy even think that I would even consider sleeping with Tyler? They are enemies. I would never do that to Jeremy.

As I was staring at the ceiling I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up about six hours later to realize that I had missed the passing of the comet but I didn't really want to watch it because get serious, it's just a giant flying rock.

I looked at my alarm clock and it said that it was 1:15am. There was no way I was getting back to sleep anytime soon so I decided to take a walk.

I changed into some purple ripped skinny jeans and a green hoodie. I slipped on a pair of red converse then grabbed my phone and walked out of my bedroom. I walked down the stairs and when I reached the bottom, I saw my mom passed out on the coach with the TV still on. I left her how she is and I walked out of the front door and down the road.

As I was walking I kept getting farther and farther away from town. I prefer to walk in the woods, surrounded by Mother Nature.

The more I walked, the more relaxed I got. As I was walking, I swear I heard a noise behind me. I turn around but there is nothing there. I keep walking. About ten minutes later, I hear the same noise. I look behind me again but still there is nothing there.

I turn back around and jump when I see a man standing right in front of me. There is practically no distance between us.

I look at his face and I'm shocked to see that he is unbelievable gorgeous.

He looks to be in his early twenties. He has black hair. It looks so smooth almost like a raven feathers and he has amazing blue eyes. They look like they are as deep as the ocean and the look to be like they are sparkling.

"What's a girl like you doing wondering the woods at the hour of the night?" the gorgeous man says.

"A girl like what?" I ask him.

"A sweet, innocent, pure girl" he replies.

I chose to ignore this statement so instead I ask "what's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore. And what's yours sweetheart?"

"Charlotte Matters" I reply.

I feel like I had to tell him my full name. I don't know why though.

"Well, Charlotte, it's a pleasure to meet you" Damon replies.

Before I have a chance to reply, I feel arms around my waist and an unbearable pain in my neck. I struggle against him but I slowly lose focuses on what I am doing and the world turns black around me.

**Hope you like it. Please comment and vote!**


	4. Friday Night Bites

You're My Drug

Chapter 3

I woke up and I have no idea where I am. I'm lying in a giant king size bed. It's so much bigger than the single sized bed I have at home. And it's so much more comfortable.

I roll over and snuggle into the pillow that is next to me.

As I was snuggling into the pillow I slowly started to remember what happened last night. I was going for a walk and there was a man. We were talking and then he bit me.

I gasped as I sat up. I jumped out of the bed and walked over to the full length mirror that was against the wall.

I pushed my hair off of my neck and stared at my reflection in shock. There is a bite mark on my neck and it's surrounded by dried blood.

I snapped out of the trance I was in when I heard a door close downstairs. Next minute a car is driving away from the house.

I picked my hoodie up which had ended up on the floor sometime while I was passed out. I slipped it back on and slowly made my way to the bedroom door. I opened it and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I turned around to look at the house and it looks huge. It looks amazing. I would love to live there besides the fact that the guy that bit me probably lived there.

When I got home it was no surprise that my mom was gone. She's only ever home at night and most of the time when she is home, she is sleeping.

I walked up to my room and took a shower in my bathroom that is connected to my bedroom. After my shower, I got dressed in a white short sleeved shirt, red skinny jeans and black converse. I also put on a black studded bracelet on my left wrist and two bracelets that say love on my right wrist. Then I put on a skull necklace.

There was no way I was going to school today so I went down stairs and turned the TV on. I flipped through channels until I found a show to watch. I stopped on SpongeBob. I love SpongeBob.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of fruit loops then I went back into the living room and watched cartoons for about 5 hours.

At 4pm mom still isn't home and I'm hungry so I decided to go to the grill to get some food.

Five minutes after I had been sitting at a table, Jeremy walked up and sat across from me. I looked at him but then I looked down at my menu and ignored him.

"Hey" he finally said but I continued to ignore him. When it was obvious that I wasn't going to reply to him, he started talking again.

"OK, I get it. You're pissed at me and you have every right to be. I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I was trying to pick a fight with Tyler and when I went to find him, you were there and hugging and acting like you're friends all of a sudden. I got jealous because you're my best friend and it seems like I hardly ever see you anymore and it feels like your moving on and leaving me behind."

"Jer" I started, "how could you possibly think I'm leaving you behind? You're my best friend. You always have been and you always will be. I talking to Tyler because I was upset and he was there."

"Why were you upset?" he asked.

"It's silly but I feel like you are always ditching me for Vicki"

"I'm sorry. How bout we have a sleep over like we use to do before all this happened?"

"Sounds like a plan. When?"

"Tonight. Now. My house. Let's go."

I laughed as Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me up as he stood up. He then proceeded to drag me out the door.

When we got to Jer's house we walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie and Elena putting take-out food into bowls.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked them.

"Bonnie, Stefan and I are having dinner together. I thought you were going to the grill tonight" Elena replied.

"I did. Charlie and I decided to have a sleepover so bye" Jeremy replied, then he grabbed again and pulled me up to his room.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?" I asked as I laid on Jer's bed.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" he answered as he laid next to me.

"Monopoly?" I said.

"Are you serious?" he said and looked at me like I was crazy.

"No" I said then I cracked up laughing.

Just then we heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Stefan must be here" Jer said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Where we going?" he asked

"To the stairs. I haven't seen what Stefan looks like and I want to see what the big deal is" I answered.

"No, no, no. If we wreck this dinner Elena will kill us" he said.

"We're not going to wreck it. Just watch. Now come on" I said then walked out his bedroom door. I crept down the stairs and stopped on the bottom step. I could feel Jeremy standing right behind me.

"So that's Stefan" I said.

"Yep" Jeremy replied.

Just then Elena, Bonnie and Stefan all turned to look at us. I quickly turned around and pushed Jeremy back up the stair. I was following right behind him.

As soon as we were back in his room, I cracked up laughing.

Jer looked at me and said "not funny. She is gonna kill me."

"No, she won't. Just relax" I said then slapped him on the arm.

"Hey!" he said then he pushed me onto the bed and sat on me and started tickling me. I started laughing really hard.

"N-n-nooo. J-Je-Jer. St-Stop-p." I said while laughing.

Suddenly, Jer got very serious.

"What?" I asked

"What happened to your neck?" he asked as he put his hand on my neck and turned my head so he could see it better.

"What? Nothing!" I exclaimed as I pushed him off of me.

"That's not nothing" he shot back as he tried to turn my head again.

Downstairs the doorbell rang but neither Jeremy nor I paid any attention to it.

"Just let me look at it" he said as he once again tried to move my head.

"Just stop" I yelled at him. I then took a step back and grabbed my bag and said "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs and I froze.

There he was. Damon Salvatore aka the man who bit me.

"You ok Charlie? You look pale" Elena said but I was barely listening.

"I-I-I-I" I stuttered then I ran out the front door.

I ran all the way home and up to my room. I didn't bother changing, I just crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next night was the first football match of the season so just like the rest of the school I was there too.

I was walking over to Jeremy when I suddenly see Tyler go over to Jer, say something then Jer punches him.

I run over to them. By this time, there in a fight and Vicki is screaming at Tyler to stop. When I get there, Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist and said "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler then turned around and punched Stefan but it didn't effect Stefan at all. I looked at Jer just as he picked up a broken glass bottle and tried to cut Tyler with it. Tyler moved out of the way barely and Jer cut Stefan's hand instead.

I ran to Jer and grabbed his arm. He dropped the bottle.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding" Elena said as she came over to us.

"I'm fine" Jer snapped back at her.

"Yeah, you smell fine" Elena said.

"Just stop, Ok?" Jer answered back.

Just then Matt walked up to us and said "come on, man. Come on.''

He then pulled Jeremy away. I slowly followed after them.

"I got this" I said to Matt and he soon walked away from us.

"You Ok?" I asked as soon as Matt was out of earshot. Jer just looked at me and then suddenly wrapped him arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him and just hugged him.

Hours later and I am sitting with Jer on the bleachers. After Tanners body was found we came and sat here. I keep waiting for Jer to say something but he stays quiet the whole time.

Vicki walked over, looked straight at Jer and said "it wasn't just for the drugs"

I took that as my cue and I got up and left.

I walked straight home and went right to bed. I just want this day to end.


	5. Family Ties

_**You're My Drug**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke up the next day and jumped into the shower. I got dressed in a black skull t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans and black converse. I put on a bunch of bracelets. As soon as I was dressed and ready, I headed to Jeremy's.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket" I heard as walked in the front door of the Gilbert house. I didn't bother knocking because this place is pretty much my second home.

I looked into the living room to find that Jenna was the one talking and she was looking at the TV rather pissed off.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Elena ask.

"Him" Jenna replied.

"The news guy?" asked Elena.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute" Elena said.

At this statement, I laughed and walked into the living room.

"He is not cute" I said.

"See someone is thinking straight. There is nothing cute about him." Jenna said, the asked "what are you doing with that?"

I sat next to Elena and started looking at the box she was going through.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom told Mrs Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display" Elena said as she looked at a ring.

I took the ring away from Elena as Jenna asked "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was Great-Great Grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena answered as she took the ring back from me.

"How much do you think that stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jer asked as he walked into the room.

"You're not going to find out" Elena snapped at him.

Jeremy walked over behind my chair and hugged me from behind. Then he said "that stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away."

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy" Elena said then went to answer the door.

Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his room. I laid on his bed as he went over to his desk. He sat down and pulled out some pills.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

He looked at me and said "what?"

I just stared at him.

"Do you want some?" he asked me when I didn't say anything.

I nodded and he bought them over to the bed and he sat down next to me.

I picked one of the pills up and I took it.

A few hours later I was sitting at a table at the grill. Jeremy was somewhere around here. I was playing Angry Birds on my phone when someone sat down across from me.

I looked up to see that it was Damon. I stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Sit down" he said.

I sat down and pulled my arm out of his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you are" he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can. Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's go for a walk" he said then he stood up.

Before I could do anything, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out to his car.

"Get in" he ordered

"No" I said and I crossed my arms.

"Get in the car now"

"No" I said again.

He opened the passenger side door then picked me up and put me in the car.

Before I even had a chance to open the door again, he was in the driver's seat pulling out of the car park.

"This is kidnapping" I said.

He didn't answer me, he just kept driving so I crossed my arms and sat quietly.

He pulled up at the boarding house and we both got out of the car. We walked to the front door and he went inside. I was a bit hesitate to follow him but I just sucked it up and followed him inside. When I got to the living room, Damon was pouring himself a glass of bourbon. I walked over to the couch and laid down on it. Damon sat down in an armchair and asked "comfortable over there?"

"Very much so. Thanks for asking" I said back.

After about two minutes of silence I asked "so why did you kidnap me?"

I looked at him as he replied "I didn't kidnap you."

"Really? Because you took me against my will and bought me here. I'm pretty sure that that is kidnapping" I said back.

"I just want to talk to you, then you can leave."

"Fine. Talk."

"Okay, look. I bit you. I'm a vampire. You can leave now."

"Wow wow wow. Hang on." I said as I sat up. I stared at him then I continued "You expect me to believe that you are a vampire? Are you fucking nuts?"

"No. I'm rarely ever telling the truth but right now, I am."

"Okay, so you're a vampire... Prove it."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Damon was on top of me, biting me once again. The next second he was back in his chair with blood around his mouth. My blood. He licked the blood from around him mouth then asked "proof enough?"

"Okay, OW. And yes I believe you. Can I ask you some questions?'' I said.

"Ask away."

"Okay so, does holy water effect you?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Uh, sunlight?"

"It's a bitch."

"But I've seen you out in the daylight. How does that work?"

"I have a magical ring. It lets me walk around in the daylight. Only a few vampires have them. You have to get a witch to do the spell and not a lot of witches are willing to help vampires."

"Ok, so witches are real too. What about crosses?"

"Not a problem."

"What about stakes?"

"Deadly. Take one in the heart and I'm dead in second."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"I was turned in 1864."

"So that would make you?"

"I'm 145 years old."

Just then he stood up and picked a backpack up and tipped the contents on the coffee table. He started going through it.

"Next question" he said as he went through the stuff.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because for some strange reason I trust you. You didn't go screaming vampire to the town's people when I bit you."

"It's not like anyone would believe me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Just then Zach Salvatore walked into the room.

"I didn't know you were here" he said then he saw me sitting on the couch. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Talking" I said.

Before he could reply, Damon started talking "just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me, I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Damon, maybe we should have this conversation when we don't have an audience" Zach said then looked at me.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her. She knows everything" Damon said.

Zach looked at me shocked then said "why are you here, Damon?"

"To spend time with you Zach. Family's important" Damon replied.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?"

Just after Zach had finished saying that, Damon stood up and grabbed Zach by the throat. I jumped up from my seat and ran over to Damon's side. I grabbed his other arm but he just shrugged me off.

"You are in no position to question me" Damon said.

"I didn't mean to upset you" said Zach.

"This is not upset, Zach" Damon said.

Just then Stefan walked into the room and said "What's going on?"

Damon dropped Zach and then he grabbed my hand as he said "having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time."

Damon then walked out of the room and I had no choice but to go with him because he was holding my hand.

We walked out to his car and we both got in.

"I'm taking you home" He said as he started the car.

"Who else is a vampire?" I asked him.

"Question time is over" he said while keeping his eyes on the road.

I just looked at him. He sighed and the said "Stefan and I are the only vampires in Mystic Falls. Now no more question."

He pulled up out the front of my house. I got out and said "bye"

"I'll see you later" Damon said then he drove away.

I went inside my house to clean my neck up from when Damon bit me earlier. When it was cleaned up, I walked back over to Jeremy's house. Once again I didn't bother knocking and I walked straight inside. Jeremy was in the living room, playing video games so I went and sat next to him.

"Where'd you go earlier?" Jer asked me, never taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"I went for a walk because somebody ditched me" I said.

"Sorry about that" he said.

Just then the doorbell rang. I got up to get it. Jeremy was right behind me. I opened the door to see Tyler standing there. Jeremy tried to close the door but Tyler stuck his foot in the way and said "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

Elena then came walking down the stairs and gave Tyler the box. She then said "right here. Please be careful."

"Yeah. Be careful with it, dick" Jer said.

"Jer" I said and I took hold off his arm.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena said.

"I'm fine. He just being a punk" Tyler said.

"I got your punk" said Jeremy.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight" said Elena.

Tyler started to walk away when he stopped and said "hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even if you mean it" Jeremy replied then closed the door.

Jeremy and I walked back into the living room and played video games again.

A little while later, Jeremy and I are in his room. I'm sitting on his bed tossing a ball between my hands. Jeremy is sitting at his desk, listening to music. That's one of the good things between me and Jeremy. There's never an awkward moment. We're happy just to sit in each other's company without having to say anything. A few minutes later, Elena comes barging into the room and pulls Jeremy's earphones out of his ears.

"Ahh. God, what now?" Jeremy said as he took his earphones out of Elena's hand.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena asked.

"What pocket watch?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jeremy agreed with me.

Elena looked at me. Then she looked back at Jeremy and said "the one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it" Jer said.

"Why would Tyler take it?" I asked.

Elena just ignored me and started talking like I wasn't there.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

Jesus Elena, stop being such a bitch is what I wanted to say but instead I kept my mouth shut.

"Screw you" Jeremy said as he stood up. He got the pocket watch then said "I would never sell this, ok"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy said then handed the watch to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you" Elena stated.

"Yeah" Jer said.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" said Elena.

"Just take it and get out" Jer replied.

When Elena had left the room, Jeremy came over to the bed, sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me back so I was laying between his legs and my head was on his chest. Our stomachs were facing each other. I put my arms around his waist.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He sighed and started playing with my hair.

"I've been better" he said.

"What's going on?"

"I just miss them. It's really hard not having them here."

"I know."

"But you don't know. You still have your mom and your dad is still alive, out there somewhere."

"I know that. But your parents are practically my parents too. And I miss them too. I know it's harder for you but it will get better."

"When?"

"I don't know but it will."

"How do you know?"

I lifted my head up and looked at his face and said "because I'm Charlie. I know everything."

He looked at me then he started laughing and rolled us over so I was under him.

"Are you going to the founder's party?" Jer asked me.

"I'm not part of a founding family so no I'm not" I said then pushed him off of me and then I laid back on his chest.

"So, you could still go" he said as he wrapped his arms back around my waist.

"Nope. Not going" I said.

"Fine. Then I'm not going" he said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because if you're not there, I will be bored all night" he replied.

A couple of hours later, I was back at my house having a glee marathon all by myself. I wasn't really paying attention to the TV. I was mainly thinking about what Damon had told me today. I mean vampires? Seriously? This day is just too weird.


	6. You're Undead to Me

**You're My Drug**

I woke up with the sun shining in through my window and onto my face. I opened my eyes and nearly went blind. I closed my eyes to stop the light from shining into them. I slowly crawled out of my bed and made my way into my bathroom. I quickly took a shower. After my shower I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I glance at my mirror as I passed it and I freeze. I bring my hand up and gently touch the bite mark on my neck. It is slowly healing.

Vampires are real. I got bitten by a vampire. What? That doesn't even make sense. Vampires can't be real. But they are. If someone had said that to my I would think they needed to be sent to the loony bin but here I am with the proof on my neck.

I shake my head and walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a long-sleeved shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. I get dressed, straighten my hair and do my makeup. I finish adding the last touches to my makeup and then I head downstairs.

I find a note from my mum:

_Charlotte,_

_I had to leave early for work_

_I left $20 for you to buy dinner because I'm_

_Going to be working late tonight._

_Love, Mum._

I grab the money off the counter and shove it into my pocket, then I grab an apple and head to school.

As I walk to my locker I over hear Caroline talking to some girls

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones that can pull off a bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake."

I roll my eyes and continue on my way.

After 8 boring hours of school. It's finally over. I was going to go over to Jeremy's but he just left with Vicki.

I go to the grill instead. I take a seat in one of the booths. Like a minute after I was sitting down, Tyler came in and sat down with me.

"Uh, hi" I say.

"Hey" he says back.

"Tyler, uh, why are you sitting with me?"

"What? I can't sit with a friend?"

"Since when where we friends?"

"We've always been friends. We just never had the chance to hang out properly. Which we are gonna do now."

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the pool tables. He starts to rack up the balls.

_"Charlie" _I hear someone say but when I turn around no one looks like they were calling my name. I shrugged it off then walk over to Tyler where he is holding out the pool stick.

I grabbed the pool stick from him and proceeded to break the balls.

An hour later Tyler took his last shot and won the game. He then turned to me and said "you really suck at this game."

"I never said I was any good at this game" I stated.

"Well how bout we play again and this time, I'll help you."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. I need to get going."

I put the pool stick and started to leave when Tyler grabbed my arm, looked at me with puppy dog eyes and said "please don't leave. Look, no pool but how about I buy us some food?"

I want to say no but I am a serious sucker for puppy dog eyes. I look away then I look back at Tyler.

"Fine, but after that I have to go" I finally said.

"Okay. Great. Awesome" Tyler said then led me over to a booth.

A few hours later I was finally home. Tyler and I ended up talking for hours and we lost track of time. I went up to my room and went to sleep.

The next day I am chilling at home, watching TV when I hear the voice again.

_"Charlie. Charlie, help me. Charlie. Help me. Help me."_

The next thing I know is that I'm standing in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. My body keeps moving until I'm in the cellar of the house.

"Charlie, help me. Charlie. Help me" I hear someone say.

I walk to the door in the cellar and I see Damon.

"Damon? Oh my god! What is this? How did I know you were here?" I say frantically.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." he replied.

"Why should I? You keep biting me!"

"You like it. Remember?" he says while he stood up and walked over to the door.

"I don't think I should let you out" I state.

"You have no vervain in your system so you are going to do what I want you to do."

"What am I going to do?"

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door."

I slowly slide the lock on the door open. As soon as the lock slides open someone is pushing me out of the way, yelling "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!"

So you know what I do. I run.

I am just about to reach the front door when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I get pulled up against a hard chest.

"Now where do you think you're going" Damon says into my ear.

I feel Damon lean down and bite into my neck. After a few minutes he stops drinking and pulls me into the living room and puts me on the couch.

"You bit me again!" I exclaim.

"Well yes, I needed blood and you are here. Plus I can't have you running around telling people that I'm out now can I?"

"Who was I going to tell?"

"Very true. Come along."

"Where are we going?"

"I need more blood. Unless you want to offer another vein?"

"Let's go."

Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back. He started running. I close my eyes because the trees blurring past is making me dizzy. I open them again when I feel him stop running. He places me on the ground.

"Stay here while I get something to eat" he says then walks away. I can still see him when he stops at a car that is parked on the side of the road. I didn't even notice that it was there before. It's blaring out music. That is until Damon turns it off.

I really don't want to watch him feed so I sit down and face the other way.


	7. Lost Girls

**You're My Drug**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie**

I have been sitting at the base of this tree for at least 20 minutes now and I am really bored. What is taking Damon so long! Like seriously! Oh screw this.

I stood up and started walking in the direction that Damon walked. I walk past the car and head into the woods. I walk for about a minute and then I see Damon pouring alcohol over a pile of dead bodies.

"Are you done yet?" I ask him.

"Thought I told you to wait back there for me?" he replies, completely ignoring my question.

"I got bored, can we go now?" I say.

"Just let me call Stefan, then we can go" he says as he lights the bodies on fire. Then he pulls out his to call Stefan.

"I want my ring" Damon says once Stefan picks up. There's a pause as Stefan replies. Damon the answers him.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

Another pause.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

Pause.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

Pause.

"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

Pause.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."

Pause.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

Pause.

"Just get it" Damon says then snapped the phone closed.

"Can we go now?" I ask him.

"Hang on, one more body to burn" he says then walks away.

I walk over to him and gasps when I see who the other body is.

"You killed Vicki Donavon?!" I exclaim as his starts to pour alcohol on Vicki.

Before he has the chance to answer, Vicki wakes up and starts groaning. Damon stops pouring the alcohol, looks at Vicki and says "You just don't want to die, do you?"

"Do you expect her to answer you?" I ask him.

He glares at me, then he picks Vicki up and starts to walk away. He stops, turns around and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Would you hurry up?" he asks or more likely, demands.

"You don't expect me to walk all the way back to the boarding house?!" I ask him rather rudely.

"Yes. Yes I do. Now come on" he says then he starts walking again.

I groan and follow him back to the boarding house.

An few hours later I am sitting in the living room of the boarding house, reading one of the many books they have here.

Damon walks into the room talking on the phone, "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the boarding house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it!" he says then he looks over at Vicki who is laying on the couch, bleeding.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" he says then walks over to her.

"Please? I got you good, didn't I?" he asks her.

"She's not going to answer you. She's unconscious" I say.

"You" he says then points a finger at me, "Hush."

I roll my eyes then go back to reading my book. Damon looks back down at Vicki and says "well, you're not going to be any fun today. I'm so going to regret this."

As he says those last words, I look up to see him biting into his wrist. He then puts his wrist against Vicki's mouth. I stare at him, wide eyed.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it" he says to Vicki as she starts drinking his blood.

"What are you doing to her?!" I exclaim and I drop my book.

"I'm healing her" he says then pulls his wrist away from her mouth.

"What?!"

"Vampire blood heals human."

"But won't that turn her into a vampire?"

"No. To turn someone into a vampire, they have to drink your blood. Then die with the vampire blood in their system then they have to drink human blood to finish the transition."

"Oh, OK."

A little while later Vicki is taking a shower and Damon has music playing. I am still reading my book. Damon walks over to me with his shirt unbuttoned. He grabs the book out of my hands then throws it somewhere onto the floor. He then grabs my hand, pulls me out of my chair and says "dance with me."

He starts to twirl me around while I say "I can't dance."

He stops twirling me around and says "sure you can, it's easy."

He grabs my hands and puts them around his neck, then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my right up against his body. He then starts moving his hips against mine, in time with the music.

Vicki then choses that moment to come down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel. She's only got on a tank top and her underwear.

I let go of Damon and step out of his grip. Vicki walks over to us. When she reaches us, she says "oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?"

"Some blood. You loved it" Damon replies to her.

"I did? Wait, I'm confused. How did we get here?" she asks.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down" Damon says then grabs my hand and twirls me around again. I giggle as he twirls me.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki asks timidly.

"Only if I can" Damon replies with a smirk on his face.

Vicki offers Damon one of her wrist. He bits into one of his wrist and then offers it to Vicki who latches onto it. He then bits his other wrist and offers it to me. I stare at him wide eyed,

"Come on, Charlie. You know you want to see what it taste like" he says when I keep staring at him.

I slowly grab his wrist and bring it to my mouth. I see him smile then bit into Vicki's wrist.

I slowly start drinking his blood. One thing I have to say is that it is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life. I mean, words can't describe how good it is.

I start drinking more deeply now, trying to get as much of Damon's blood as I can. All too soon, Damon stops drinking from Vicki and he pulls his wrists away from me and Vicki. I whine like a little kid when he pulls his wrist away from me.

"And now we dance" he exclaims then starts dancing. Vicki and I both start to dance with him.

A little while later, Damon and Vicki are still dancing but I'm lying on the couch giggling at nothing. I may have taken a couple of shots of Damon's whiskey. Or a lot of shots.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like it" I hear Vicki say.

"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?" says Damon.

"Jeremy's my best friend. I've known him since I was three" I exclaim but I don't think they were paying much attention to me.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and... Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot" Vicki says.

"I know" Damon replies to her.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asks him and at that point I kind of tune out of the conversation and just start singing along to the music. After a while, I look over to see Damon breaking Vicki's neck.

"What did you do?" I ask Damon as I sit up.

"I turned her into a vampire" he says as he comes over and sits with me on the couch.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because I wanted to" he says as he twirls some of my hair around his fingers.

"Are you going to turn me into a vampire?" I say as I turn my head to look at him.

"No. Well, at least not today."

Before I can reply to him, Vicki wakes up and says "What happened? We were dancing, and then..."

"Then I killed you" Damon says, cutting Vicki off.

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed in the order to complete the process."

"You're wasted." Vicki says as she starts to make her way to the front door. Damon gets up and follows her and I lay back down on the couch but I can still hear them talking.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky" Damon says.

"OK, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move."

"Oh my god. Just let the woman leave already" I yell at them.  
"Shut up" Damon yells back at me then goes back to talking to Vicki, "see? You're already falling apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Don't go to Jeremy's. You'll eat him" I yell at them once again.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me" Damon said then closed the door after Vicki left. He then made his way over to me. I'm sitting on the couch, clutching my head.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asks.

"My head hurts. Is it meant to feel like a jackhammer is making its way through my skull?" I ask.

He came and sat next to me and pulls my hands away from my head.

"Yeah, that can sometimes happen. It's a delayed reaction to the blood" he says.

"It hurts" I say as I lay my head on his chest.

"Alright. Come on" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up so he's cradling me like I'm a baby.

"Where are we going?" I ask him softly.

"I'm taking you home"

"Ok" I say with my eyes slowly closing. The next thing I know, I'm being placed on my bed and Damon kisses my forehead and leaves. That moment I fall asleep.


	8. Haunted

**You're My Drug**

**Haunted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie.**

I wake up then next day to a really annoying beeping sound. I slam my hand down onto my alarm clock and slowly open my eyes. _Ugh, school _I think as I climb out of bed and make my way into my bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I am ready for the day I head down stairs to grab something to eat. As I'm sitting at the table eating my cereal, my mother walks in and gets a cup of coffee then sits at the table,across from me.

She looks at me and says "I didn't hear you come in last night or the night before."

"I was really quiet" I reply.

"Well, what time did you get in? I was up pretty late last night."

"Are we really going to do this? Now you act like a caring parent?" I says as I stand up and put my dishes in the sink.

"I do care."

"Look, I have to go. I'm going to be late for school."

I make my way out of the kitchen, grab my bag then I leave the house closing the front door behind me. As I walk to school I take my time, just enjoying the sunshine and the sound of birds. After everything I have learned over the last week, the simple things seem so normal that it's relaxing. As I got to the school I walked up to Matt and Tyler.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki" I hear Tyler say as I reach them.

"What happened to Vicki?" I ask while I am thinking about yesterday with Vicki and Damon.

"She went missing" Matt answers me then continues "but she just called. She's okay."

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must be going out of your mind" Tyler says.

"Little bit. Yeah" Matt says.

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do" Tyler says to Matt.

"Same here" I says.

"I appreciate it" Matt says "Look, I have to get to my locker but I will see you two tonight" he then walks away.

I turn to Tyler and ask "what's tonight?"

"The Halloween carnival" he tells me.

I screw my face up at the idea of a Halloween carnival.

"So I take it that your not planning on going?" he says when he sees my facial expression.

"Nope" I say as I start to walk away. Tyler follows me and says "oh, come on. You have to come. It will be fun."

"What's so fun about a bunch of teenagers groping each other and getting drunk?"

"Okay. I see your point there. But you have to come because there will be partying and your friends and me."

"You want me to go because you'll be there?"

"Well, yeah."

"But I don't have a costume."

"Then go as yourself, just come. Please. Pretty please?"

"Okay, I'll come" I finally give in as we reach my locker.

"Awesome. I gotta go to my locker but I will see you tonight" he says then walks off to his locker.

A few hours later, I am back at the school, dressed as myself, heading into a gym full of teenagers. I see Bonnie and Caroline so I walk over to them.

"Hey" I says.

"Hi Charlie. I didn't think you where coming" Bonnie says.

"I wasn't planning too" I says

"Who are you meant to be?" Caroline asks rather rudely.

"Myself" I reply back.

Just then Tyler walks up to us with three red cups in his hands.

"Cidar for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special" he says.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving" Bonnie says then walks away.

Caroline takes one of the cups and I take another one of them, Tyler keeps the last one for his self.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with" Caroline says.

"Sounds like a plan" Tyler says then continues "but Charlie and I are going to dance."

"Wait what?" I ask but he just grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

After a few hours of dancing and chatting to people, Tyler and I are now sitting on a bench outside of the gym.

"Ok, ok" I say while laughing, "I really need to get home now."

"Aw, come on. Stay, please" Tyler begs.

"No. I need to go. But you can walk me home" I say while standing up and walking away.

I turned around to see Tyler stand up and start to follow me. When he reached me, I started walking again with him by my side.

Once we reached my house, I turn to Tyler and say "Ok, I admit I had fun tonight so thank you for convincing me to go."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Bye Tyler" I say then turn and open my front door. As I step into my house, Tyler says "What? No goodnight kiss?"

"Goodnight" I say then close the door in his face.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading.**


	9. 162 Candles

**You're My Drug**

**162 Candles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie.**

The next day I am making my way to Jeremy's house because I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him. I think this is the longest I've ever gone without seeing him. I reach his house and go to open the door but it's locked so I get my key for his house and I open the door. Yes, I have a key. Jeremy's parents gave my one when I was 13. I unlock the door and head straight to the kitchen. I'm gonna make me a sammich.

Just as I sit down at the table to eat my sandwich, Jenna and Jeremy walk through the front door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asks as he comes and sits next to me.

I don't reply, I just wave my sandwich in his face.

"Oh, I see, you just come here for our food" he says then grabs the sandwich out of my hand and takes a huge bite out of it.

"Hey that's mine" I say as I try to get my sandwich back but Jeremy just pushes me away as he continues to eat my sandwich.

"You owe me a sandwich now" I say.

Jeremy doesn't say anything back, he just stands up and pokes his tongue out at me.

"I'm serious" I say as he starts to walk up the stairs. He completely ignores me so I get up and follow him to his room. Once I reach his room, I go and lay on his bed.

"So where were you earlier?" I ask.

"I had to go to the police station. They were asking me, Elena, Matt and Stefan questions about Vicki's disappearance" Jer answered.

"Why? I mean, Vicki came home the other day, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. But last night she took off again" Jer said then came and laid down next to me.

"Well, I'm sure she'll come home soon."

"I hope so."

After a few seconds I start talking again.

"I'm bored. Lets do something fun."

"You can do whatever you want but I have homework to do."

I sit up and I look at Jer in shock. I stare at him for a few seconds before he smiles at me and ask "what?"

"Homework? Since when do you do homework?"

"Since I'm way behind and I have a huge test tomorrow."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jeremy?"

He just laughs and pulls me down so that my head is laying on his chest and I am curled up against his side. His arm is around my waist.

After laying there for a few minutes, Jer asks "so what did you do last night?"

"I went to the Halloween carnival."

"Really? I didn't see you there. Who'd you go with?"

"Uh. I went with Tyler" I say really quickly.

"What?" he asks as he sits up and I end up sitting up too because I was laying on his chest.

"I went with Tyler."

"Why would you go with Tyler? Of all people. Tyler, really?"

"I went with him because he asked me."

"You could have gone with me."

"You didn't ask me to."

"Next time I will. What, did you sleep with him?"

"What? No! Why do you always assume I'm gonna sleep with him?"

"Because he sleeps with every girl who will sleep with him."

"Whatever. I'm going home." I say then I stand up and head towards his door.

"No. Stay" he says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, then he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Fine. But do you really have to do homework?"

"Yep" he says then he grabs his school bag and my hand and pulls me downstairs. He goes and sits and the table and I go and lay on the couch. I turn on the TV and watch a random show while Jer does his homework.

After half an hour, Elena came over and sat on the couch with me. After about 10 minutes, Jenna came into the living room and says to Elena "you're wallowing."

"So are you" Elena shot back.

"Shhhh. TV" I say without taking my eyes off of the screen.

Jenna continues to talk to Elena "my wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk" Elena says.

"You didn't get a brush-off email say 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'"

"Wanna keep it down over there?" I hear Jeremy say from the kitchen.

"I agree" I say as I sit up and look at him.

"Why? What are you doing over there?" Jenna asks him.

"Homework" Jer replies without looking up.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asks.

"That is exactly want I asked him" I say.

Jeremy gives me a blank look then says "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."

Jenna and Elena look at each other in shock and then Elena asks "what do you think? Alien?"

"Maybe a robot" I suggest.

"Some sort of replicant" says Jenna.

"He can hear you" Jeremy says as he goes back to his work.

"Alright, let's leave the boy in peace" Jenna says then leaves the room.

"I'll be in my room" Elena says as she gets up and leaves the room.

"And then there were two" I say as I stand up and go sit next to Jer at the kitchen table.

For the next hour and a half I sit and watch Jer do his homework which I tell you is extremely boring.

Just then Bonnie walks through the door and comes into the kitchen.

"Where's Elena?" she asks when she sees us.

"She's in her room" I say.

"Thanks Charlie" she says then makes her way up the stairs to Elena's room.

After she leaves I stand up and say "oh my god. I am bored. I'll see you later, I'm going home."

"Bye" Jer says without looking up from his homework.

I leave the house and I go home, were I spend the rest of the day watching TV. Then I decided to just stay home and relax all night.


	10. History Repeating

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie**

I am walking to school with Elena and Caroline.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asks Caroline.

"No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move "answers Caroline.

"Why don't you be the bigger person and try to talk to her first" I say to her.

Caroline looks at me and says "it's impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena asks.

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle" Caroline says.

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena states.

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline asks.

"Before this conversation goes any farther, I have to go. I'll see you guys later" I say to them and then I start to walk away.

"Bye" I hear them both say.

I make my way to my locker. When I get to the hallway that my locker is in, I see Tyler leaning against my locker. He's looking around at everybody but he stops when he sees me approaching him. When I reach him, he smiles and move so I can open my locker.

"Whatcha doing here Tyler?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you" he says as I get my books out of my locker then I close the door and look at him.

"Why?"

"What? Am I not allowed to see you when I want to? Did Gilbert forbid you from seeing me?"

"No. I can see whoever I want. Question is why do you want to see me all of a sudden?"

"Cause I like you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, that so hard to believe?"

"No, not really. Anyway I have to get to class so I'll see you later" I say then head to my first period class.

It is now the end of the school day and I am waiting at Jeremy's locker for him to show up. When he finally gets there I ask "are you ready to go?"

"Yea. I just have to go see Mr Saltzman then we can leave" he says.

"Why do you have to see him?"

"I don't know. He just asked to see me" he says as we walk down the hallway to the classroom.

When we reach the classroom, Jeremy just walks straight in and I follow after him.

"Hey Mr Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?" Jer says to the man standing behind the desk at the front of the classroom. I walk over and sit on one of the desks and Jer does the same.

"I'm Charlie" I say as I wave my hand.

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it" Mr Saltzman say then he throw the file he has in his hand, into the bin. He then starts talking again.

"I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... lets talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around" Jer says.

"Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak, this is the part where you say to me "But what can I do to change that?" I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?" Mr Saltzman asks.

"Yeah yeah totally. Whatever" says Jer.

"Good. Write me a paper then"

"Okay. About what?"

"History. Pick a topic. Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgitate. These old towns have a rich so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and get your back on track. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal.

"You know that's a really cool ring you have" I say finally butting into the conversation.

Mr Saltzman looks at me and says "oh thanks. It was my farther's. A little garish, but family. You know." He then looks at Jer and says "You got a week."

Jeremy and I leave the classroom and then the school. We start walking to Jer's house because it is closer. It was a quiet walk to Jer's but not an awkward quiet, a nice quiet.

As soon as we walked in the front door, Jenna was getting ready to leave.

"Hey, I'm going to the grill. Do you guys want to come?" she asks us.

"Will there be food involved?" I ask.

"Possibly" she replies.

"Will this food be free for me?" I ask again.

Jeremy laughs when I ask that and Jenna looks at me and nods.

"Well let's go" I exclaim as I walk back out the door.

Jenna and Jeremy both follow me out to Jenna's car.

A little while later we are sitting at a booth at the Grill. Jeremy is sitting next to me and Jenna is sitting across from us. I take a huge bite out of my chicken burger and look at Jenna as she says "I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength."

"I thought you were still in the Logan depression thing" Jer says.

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from them from a safe distance" Jenna replies.

I swallow my mouth full and say "well, we could introduce you."

Jenna looks at me then changes the subject by asking Jer "Have you picked a topic?"

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?" I ask and Jeremy agrees with me.

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet" Jenna says as I finish my burger. I look up just as Mr Saltzman joins us at our booth.

"Mr Saltzman" Jeremy says as I wave.

"Charlie. Jeremy. What's up?" say Mr Saltzman.

"This is my Aunt Jenna" Jeremy introduces.

"Not my aunt" I say.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you" Alaric says to Jenna.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance" Jenna says.

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good first impression" Alaric says.

"Can I call you Alaric?" I ask him.

He looks at me and says "sure."

"Great. Well I have to go. Got homework to do" I say as I stand up and then I leave.


	11. The Turning Point

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie**

The next day I walk into Jeremy's room and I crawl into his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks me from where he is sitting in front of his desk.

"Sleeping" I mumble into his pillow but I know he heard me because he said "ok." Then he went back to doing whatever he was doing before I entered the room.

A little while later I wake up to because I can feel someone shaking. I groan and open my eyes. When Jeremy sees my open, he stops shaking me and says "come on Charlie. Time to get up or we're going to be late for school."

I slowly crawl out of his nice warm bed but clearly I'm not moving fast enough because the next thing I know, Jeremy is grabbing my hand and is pulling me out of his room and down the stairs.

"Ok. Ok. Geez, I'm coming. Quit pushing me" I say as he pushes me out of the front door.

A few hours later, I am sitting at the basketball courts, watching Tyler and Matt play one on one.

"So, what's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler asks Matt.

"Nothing's up" replies Matt.

"I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that" says Tyler.

"That's a nice way of putting it" I say sarcastically.

"No, it's not like that" Matt says.

"Never is. Until you become "we" people" Tyler says as he throws the ball.

"We" people?" Matt asks.

"Yeah. "we" people. "We can't make it to the party", "we'll never miss a game", "we don't like the colour red" I say.

"We hung out, like, twice" Matt says.

Tyler looks at Matt and says "like I said, "we".

"Charlie!" I hear someone yell.

I look up to see Jeremy waiting for me so I stand up and say "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" they both say to me. I walk over to Jeremy. Just as I reach Jeremy I hear Tyler yell out to me.

"Charlie, wait!"

I turn around to see Tyler walking over to us. When he reaches us, Jer says "what do you want now, Lockwood?"

Tyler glances at him then looks back at me as he says "just forgot to give Charlie something."

Before I can say anything, I feel Tyler's lips on mine. I kiss him back then I feel him pull away.

"I'll see you later" Tyler says as he smiles. Before I have the chance to say anything back to him, he is making his way back over to Matt, who is staring at us in shock. When Tyler is out of earshot, Jeremy whirls around so he is standing in front of me.

"What the hell was that?" he practically yells at me.

"That Jeremy, was a kiss" I say smiling up at him.

"Don't get smart with me. You shouldn't kiss Tyler. You shouldn't date Tyler. In fact you shouldn't do anything with Tyler. He's a jerk and you can do so much better" Jer says.

"He is also the only guy who has ever showed any interest in me" I say.

Jeremy face softens as he says "that's not true. What about that guy who kissed you when you were ten?"

"That was you" I say to him. "And you only did it because Caroline dared you to. Conversation over" I finish saying and then I start walking towards Jer's house. I can hear him sigh then follow me.

About half an hour later I am sitting on Jeremy's couch doing my homework. Jeremy is sitting next to me, sketching in his notebook. Jenna walks into the room and Jeremy shows her the sketch and asks "hey, what do you think?"

Jenna pauses and looks at the sketch and says "creepy."

"That's what I said" I tell her.

Jeremy nudges me with his elbow then looks at Jenna and says "I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show."

Jenna sits onto the back of the couch.

"He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and..." Jeremy says after Jenna sat down.

"Yeah, he was a writer...short stories, horror stuff" Jenna states.

"Oh, he wrote fiction?" Jer asks.

"I figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk" I say then think to myself, or maybe he knew about vampires.

Jenna gets up and grabs a book from the bookshelf.

"Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both" says Jenna.

Jeremy and I both smile at that. Jenna then hands the book that she got from the shelf to Jeremy.

"Thanks" Jeremy says to her.

Jenna starts to leave the room when she stops and turns around to look at us. "Don't forget the career fair is on today. You both have to go." She then leaves the room.

I am currently walking around the career fair bored out of my mind. Jeremy drags me over to the stand with different paintings and drawings on it. When we reach the stand, we both notice Tyler standing there. Tyler looks up and notices Jeremy and says "What do you want?"

"Hey. Uh, I'm surprised to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you" Jer says.

"Go to hell" Tyler says then walks away.

"You know, you're the one acting like a jerk" I say to Jeremy and then I go after Tyler. When I catch up to him, I grab his arm and he turns around to look at me. When he sees that its me, the scowl disappears from his face and he smiles.

"Don't listen to Jeremy. He can be a real jerk when he wants to be" I say to him.

"He would probably tell you that i'm the jerk and that you should stay away from me" Tyler states.

"Yeah. That is pretty much what he said. But I don't think I'm going to listen to him" I say.

"And why's that?" he asks as he takes hold of my hand.

"Because you've given me no reason to stay away from you" I say and smile. Tyler smiles back at me.

A little while later I am walking down a hallway with Tyler when Jeremy walks up to us. Jeremy says to Tyler "I didn't know you draw."

"It's an elective" Tyler states.

"Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing" Jeremy says. When Jer finishes talking, Tyler stops walking and looks at him. Jeremy and I both stop walking and look at Tyler.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Tyler asks Jeremy.

"Well, it's just something else we have in common" says Jer.

"What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there's no shortage of them" Tyler says.

"Tyler!" I exclaim. Right after I say his name, Jeremy punches him and they start fighting. Alaric and Mayor Lockwood run over and pull them off of each other.

"Alright, work it out, tough guy" Alaric says to Jeremy.

"You two, follow me" Mayor Lockwood says to Jeremy and Tyler.

After the walk away, I turn to Alaric and say "if either of them ask where I went, tell them I've gone home."

"Will do" he says to me. I then turn around and walk home.


	12. Bloodlines

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie**

In the middle of the night, I wake up to someone knocking on my window. I try to ignore the knocking but then I hear Damon talking.

"Charlie, invite me in. I know you're awake. I can tell by your heartbeat."

"Come in" I mumble into my pillow. I open my eyes to see Damon climb in through the window. As soon as he's in my room he heads straight from my closet. He then starts pulling out clothes and proceeds to throw them at me.

"Get up" he says, "We're going for a drive."

"Where to?" I ask as I pull myself out of my nice warm bed.

"You don't need to know that. Get dressed. I'll be waiting in the car" he says then exits the room. I look at the clothes he pulled out and I shake my head. I walk back over to my closet and pick out different clothes.

I open the passenger door of Damon's car and I take a seat. As soon as my door is closed Damon starts the car and takes off down the road.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" I asks him as we drive pass the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign and we leave Mystic Falls.

"We are going on a little road trip to Georgia. I thought it would be a fun idea. Do you have a problem with that?" he says without taking his eyes off of the road.

"No. No problem. Just wanted to know where we are going" as I finish that sentence I become aware of another presence in the car. I turn around and I see Elena laying on the backseat, knocked out.

"What the hell Damon!"

"What?" he asks while looking at me innocently.

"Don't what me. Why is Elena knocked out on the backseat?!"

"She may or may not have been in a car accident."

"What? Is she okay" I ask while looking at Elena, worriedly.

"She will be fine. She just has to sleep it off."

"Why did you come and get me if you already had Elena with you?" I ask as I turn back around to face the front of the car.

Damon looks at me and asks "is that jealously I hear?"

"What? No. I was just wondering."

"Uh huh. Sure you were."

"I am not jealous" I state as I cross my arms and look out of my window.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm just teasing" he says.

I continue looking out of my window and I ignore him. When he realises that I'm not going to reply to him, he sighs and he turns the radio on.

A while later I hear can hear Elena slowly waking up.

"Morning" Damon says to her.

"Where are we?" Elena asks as she sits up.

"Georgia" Damon replies.

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Hate to butt into this conversation but Elena we are in Georgia" I say as I turn around to look at Elena. Elena looks at me in what appears to be shock.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Damon decided to go on a road trip and he decided to drag me along."

"How do you even know Damon?"

"I drank her blood a couple of times" Damon butts into mine and Elena's conversation.

"You know what he is?" she asks me.

"Yeah, but enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"I-I" Elena starts to say but Damon cuts her off "There's no broken bones. I checked."

"That's not creepy at all" I mutter to myself but I know Damon heard me by the look that he shots me.

"But my car. There was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up and- who was that?" asks Elena.

"That's what I want to know" Damon states.

Elena then decides to start freaking out.

"Where's my phone? Ok. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"

"For god sake Damon. Would you just pull over to shut her up" I snap, getting very annoyed with Elena's freaking out.

"Oh, Elena. You were so much more fun when you were asleep and Charlie, you were more fun ignoring me." Damon says as he pulls the car over onto the side of the road. Damon and Elena both get out of the car and I slowly follow them. When I close my door I look up to see Damon holding Elena up. For some odd reason, seeing his arms around her makes my stomach churn. I shake the feeling away when I see Elena step away from him and say "why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon asks.

I laugh at what he asks but I try to hide it by turning it into a cough.

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia" Elena says stubbornly.

"Charlie thinks I'm funny."

"Don't bring me into this." I say to Damon.

Damon ignores me and turns back to Elena. "Anyway, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you... agreeable."

"What are you trying to prove?" Before Damon has a chance to answer Elena, a phone starts ringing.

"That's my phone" Elena states. Damon pulls Elena phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen.

"Hmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it." Damon says then he answers the phone. "Elena's phone."

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine."

"He wants to talk to you" Damon says and holds the phone out to Elena.

"Uh-uh" Elena shakes her head.

Damon puts the phone back to his ear and starts talking again.

"Yeah. I don't - I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." Damon hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket.

"Look. No one knows where we are. Can we please just go back?" Elena asks Damon.

"We're almost there."

"Where is there?" I interrupt.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't see Charlie worrying about going back. She chose to come on this road trip. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"That was very convincing" I say after Damon finishes his little speech. He looks at me and smiles.

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" Elena ask.

I throw my hands up into the air. I feel like every conversation just goes around in circles with Elena.

"Yes" Damon says.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on" Damon then walks around to the driver's side of the car and gets in. I follow his lead and I get into the backseat of the car. I figure that it's Elena's turn riding up front. Elena very cautiously get in the front of the car. Damon then starts driving again.

A short while later Elena breaks the silence by asking "so, where's my car?"

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it" Damon says.

"What about the man in the road? Was he a...?" Elena trails off.

"From what I could tell. Yeah."

"You didn't know him?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill."

"Oh my god. That is an awesome idea. How much do you reckon I would make if I opened one of them?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Elena says as Damon pulls in front of a bar named 'Bree's Bar.'

"Why not?"

"Because the vampires would eat any human that came into the bar" Damon states as he turns the car off.

"Oh, right."

"Where are we? You bought us to a bar? Damon, Charlie and I aren't old enough. They're not going to let us in" Elena tells him.

"Sure they will" Damon says as he gets out of the car. Elena and I both follow his lead and we get out of the car. I close my door behind me and follow Damon into the bar. As soon as we take a seat at the bar, the woman behind the bar says "no. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." She then proceeds to lean over the bar and grabs Damon. She pulls him in and kisses him. I gag as I see this and then I look away. When they pull away from each other, the woman says "listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." The lady then proceeds to pour shots. "Drink up!" The lady and Damon both have a shot.

"Ahh. Whoo! So, how'd he rope you in?" she asks Elena as she pours her a shot.

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his-"

"Honey, if you're not roped in, you're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride" the lady cuts Elena off.

"Um, excuse me. What's your name?" I ask her.

"The name's Bree. This is my bar."

"Ok. So, how do you know Damon?" I ask her yet another question.

"Collage" she replies shortly.

"You went to collage?" Elena asks Damon.

"I've been on a collage campus, yes" Damon replies.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody" Bree says.

"She's a witch" Damon stage whispers.

I look back over at this bar keeper. I guess I can see that she's a witch, kinda. But I would have never know if Damon hadn't of told us.

"Changed my world, you know" Bree says.

"I rocked your world" Damon says smugly.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree asks me and Elena. "But mostly he's just a walk away Joe. So, what is it that you want?"

About an hour and a half later and a lot of shots, Elena gets a phone call from Jenna so she goes outside to take it.

"Damon" poke. "Damon" poke. "Damon" poke. After I poked him a few more times, he turns his head and looks at me.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks.

"Can I have another shot?" I ask then start giggling.

"I think you've had enough" Damon says and take my shot glass out of my hand.

"Pleeeease" I say and I bat my eyelashes at him. He sighs and says "last one." He then pours one last shot for me. As soon as the shot is poured, I grab it off of the bar and take it. I then proceed to slam the glass back onto the bar. Damon then takes my shot glass back away from me. He turns to Bree and says "no more drinks for her." He then points at me.

"Alright" Bree says as she sets a glass of water in front of me.

"You ruin all my fun" I say to Damon as I pout.

Damon chooses to ignore me and goes back to the conversation he was having with Bree before I interrupted them. "Come on, there's gotta be another way."

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine. How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Who's Katherine?" I ask.

"Shh. Drink your water" Damon tells me, I take a sip of my water. He then says to Bree "well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out."

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? 3 easy steps - Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number 2. I don't have the crystal."

"Why do you need a crystal to get into a random tomb to get some girl called Katherine?" I ask feeling out of the loop. Damon just looks at me. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll just drink my water."

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell" Bree says as Damon turns back to her.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell" Damon asks.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb."

"Damon" I say.

"Yes?"

"Can I please go play pool?" I ask while looking at the pool tables where a couple of really cute guys are playing.

"I suppose. Just stay inside and don't leave" he says.

"Thank you" I say as I hope of off my stool. I kiss his check and I make my way over to the pool tables.

"Hey, can I play?" I ask one of the really cute guys.

After about two games of pool, Damon comes over and says "I got you some food. Come eat it."

"Okay. Bye guys" I says as I put the cue stick down and walk to the bar with Damon. When we reach the bar, Elena is already there eating. Damon sits on the stool next to her and I sit on the other side of him. I take a huge bite of my burger as Elena starts talking "Let's just say that I'm a descended from Katherine - Does that make me part vampire?"

"Wait! The same Katherine that-" I didn't get a chance to finishes my question because Damon wrapped his arm around my neck and put his hand over my mouth.

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. No. If you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

Elena looks weirdly at the fact that Damon hand is covering my mouth but she ignores it, asking "Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

Damon looks at me as he removes his hand. I get the message that he doesn't want me to say anything about Katherine or the tomb.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me. Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon ask as Elena takes the pickles off of her burger. Damon then take the pickles off of Elena's plate and eats them.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..." I trail off.

"Dead. It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally" Damon says as he smiles at me.

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" Elena asks.

"Here you go" Bree cuts in as she hands Damon a beer.

"Thank you" Damon says to her.

"I'll have one two" Elena says.

"Hmm?" Damon says looking at Elena.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer" says Elena.

"There you go" says Bree as she hands Elena a beer.

"Can I have one?" I ask.

"No" Damon replies.

"Why not?"

"Because one, you're 16. Two, you're a lightweight and three, I said so" Damon says taking a sip of his beer.

I just decided to sit back on my stool and to eat my burger.

A little while later I am still at the bar watching Damon, Elena, Bree and a few other random people taking shots. I would be more than happy to take shots with them but I can't. All because Damon says I can't. Who died and made him king.

"Ready...Go!" Bree says then they all take a shot. Elena slammed her glass back onto the bar and claps.

"That's 3. Do you need a bib?" She asks Damon.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

"Whatever. All right. Who's next? Another round Bree."

"You should be on the floor by now" I say to Elena. She looks at me and says "I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here." She then proceeds to jump up and down and reach up to the sky.

"Yeah, you're not drunk at all" I say sarcastically.

"All right. Here you go" Bree says as she pours another round of shots.

After another hour of taking shots and playing pool, Elena's phone rings. She decided to take it outside and soon after she leaves, Damon follows her. Two pool games after he leaves, he comes back and says "we're leaving. Go outside to the car."

"But we were just about to start another game. Can't we stay a little longer please?" I whine.

"No, Charlie. Now go wait in the car. Elena's out there" he replies.

"But-"

"Now Charlie."

"Fine" I say as I put my cue stick down. I then make my way out to the car and I get into the back seat because Elena was already sitting in the front seat. When Damon finally comes out of the bar and gets into the driver's seat, I decided to lay down and go to sleep.

After some time later I wake up to someone placing me in my bed.

"Damon?" I ask as I curl up into my pillow.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Thanks for taking me tonight. I had fun."

"Glad you had fun. Now go back to sleep"

"Mmm, kay."

As I slowly drift back to sleep I feel Damon stroke my hair.


	13. Unpleasantville

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Charlie.**

The next day I am at Jeremy's. I am sitting at the dining room table with him while he sketches on his sketch pad.

"Can I see what you're drawing?" I ask him

"No" he replies shortly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Can you at least tell me what it is?"

"It's a drawing of you."

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"Aww. That's so sweet" I say as I lean over and hug him. He hugs me back and then he pushes me away, laughing. The bell rings so I get up and walk over to the door. I open the door and the pizza guy is standing there. Jeremy walks up behind me.

"Hey. It's gonna be $22" The pizza guy says as he pulls the pizza out of the box.

Jeremy turns towards the stair and yells "Elena, I need the money." He then turns back to the pizza guy and says "Uh, come in. Just put it on the table."

I turn around and go back to the dining room table with Jeremy following me. We both sit back down as Elena comes down the stairs and gives the money to the pizza guy. Elena brings the pizza into the dining room and places it on the table. She goes into the kitchen and grabs a plate. She comes back to the table and takes a couple of slices of pizza.

"You two can have the rest" She says to me and Jeremy. She then picks up her plate and goes back upstairs. I grabbed a slice of pizza and Jeremy did the same.

"So what's going on with you and Tyler lately?" Jeremy asks me.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We kissed a couple of times but after that nothing. And I don't think anything is going to happen either. I just don't see it going anywhere" I say as I finish my slice of pizza.

Jeremy just smirks at me as he eats his pizza.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to say I told you so."

"Whatever" I say as I stand up and make my way into the living room. I sit on the coach and turn the TV on. "I'm staying here tonight" I tell Jer as I turn the TV onto friends.

"Alright" he says back to me.

The next day I am sitting in history class waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally does I pack up my stuff and then I wait for Jeremy to pack up his stuff. As I'm waiting for him, Alaric walks up and places an essay on Jeremy's desk. Jeremy picks up the paper and a huge smile spreads across his face. I grab the paper out of his hands and a smile also spreads across my face when I see the huge read 'A' on it.

"You got an 'A'" I say as I throw my arms around Jeremy and pulls him into a hug. He hugs me back and takes the paper back out of my hands.

"Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls" Alaric says as he goes back over to his desk and sits down.

"Wait. You did you report about vampires?" I ask Jeremy.

"Yea" Jer replies to me then turns back to Alaric. "No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virgina."

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the 'A.' I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the conspiracy theory of it all" says Alaric.

"Ah, I won't" Jeremy says as he finally finishes packing up his stuff and we make our way to the door, Jeremy walking in front of me. Just as we reach the door Alaric starts talking again "oh, uh, Jeremy, the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?"

Jeremy and I both turn back around to look at him.

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?" Jer asks.

"I'd really like to see it sometime" says Alaric.

"Really?"

"A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher."

Jeremy opens his backpack and pulls the journal out.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing" Jer says then he tosses the journal onto Alaric's desk. Alaric carefully picks it up and says "thank you."

Jeremy and I then leave the class room. As we are walking down the hallway, I ask Jer "do you really think giving him that was a good idea?"

"He's a teacher and it's just an old journal. I don't see any harm in it."

"Okay. If you sure."

We then says bye to each other and head different was because our next classes are different.

After school I walk into the grill and see Matt sitting at the bar. I take a seat next to him and say "yo Matto. What's happening?"

He laughs then says "not a lot Charlio. Just filling out a job application."

"That's cool."

A guy from behind the bar walks over and place a tray of glasses down.

"Matt Donovan. What do you know?" he says to Matt.

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?" Matt says to him.

"Rough season, bud."

Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games."

"Hey. Hi. Hate to but in here but can I have a coke?" I but in.

"Sure. And you are?" Ben asks me as he places my drink down in front of me.

"I'm Charlie" I say as I go to hand him the money for the drink.

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry about it. It's on me" he says as he refuses to take my money. He then turns back to Matt and says "You gonna be workin' here?"

"Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship."

"Well, we can't all be Football Gods."

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan? Cook line?"

"Busboy."

"And on that line, I'm outta here. Bye" I say then get up and pick my things up and leave the grill to head home.

The next day after school I am sitting in my living room, watching TV when my mum walks in.

"Are you going to the 50's dance?" she asks me as she takes a seat on the coach.

"Nope" I replied as I change the channel.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like going."

"Are you sure you just don't want to go? Is there another reason? Did no one ask you?"

"No. No one asked me and I don't want to be that one person who goes without a date and is bored all night."

"But what about Tyler? I thought something was happening with him."

"Well so did I but apparently not. I don't get what's wrong with me. I just see to repeal boy" I say as I sit up and turn towards her. She grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You just have to find the guy that likes you for you."

"It's just so frustrating. I keep watching all my friends go out on date and have relationships while I sit at home watching reruns of old sitcoms. Or I go to the grill and watch everyone else have fun."

"I know it sucks but you just have to wait. The right guy will come along and it will be amazing. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm going out. I'll be back late so don't wait up" She says as she stand up and grabbed her car keys and purse. Then she proceeds to walk out of the front door. I turn the TV back on and settle in for the night.


	14. Children of the Damned

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie**

"Damon, put me down. It's too early" I complain as Damon carries me into the Salvatore Boarding house.

"No, it's not. And we have things to do" He replies while leaving me hanging over his shoulder. I do have to say that he does have a very nice looking ass. And now we are going up the stairs and into a room. He places me onto the ground and tells me to be quiet. I roll my eyes and turn around only to see Elena and Stefan all snuggled up in bed, asleep. Well, this isn't awkward at all. Note the sarcasm.

Damon lays onto the end of the bed as Elena starts to wake up, followed by Stefan a few seconds later.

"Mmm. Good morning" Elena says to Stefan without noticing Damon and I.

Stefan kisses Elena's check and pulls her in closer and says "I could get use to this."

Yep, defiantly not awkward.

Damon decides that now is a good time to interrupt the couple. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

Stefan and Elena both sit up, surprised to see Damon on the end of the bed. Both of them pull the sheets up to their chin and Elena says "Damon! Please!"

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Oh, stop being smutty" Damon replies to him.

I places my hand over my mouth and make a little coughing noise to get their attention. Elena and Stefan heads both turn to look at me.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?'' Elena asks me.

"Damon dragged me here" I reply.

"Seriously, both of you get out of here" Stefan exclaims as he pulls the sheets farther up on Elena.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Says Damon.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asks him.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal" Damon says as he stands up and walks over so he is standing next to me. Elena and Stefan look at each other while I ask "what common goal?"

Damon looks down at me and says "getting Kathrine out of the tomb."

"Ok" I reply to him.

Damon turns back to Elena and Stefan and says "so, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first, since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asks.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo…" Damon trails off.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do" Stefan tells Elena.

"I'll look for it tonight" Elena says then lays back down and pulls the sheets up over her head.

"Good" Damon says.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit" Stefan asks Damon.

"In lieu of any other option" says Damon.

Elena sits up and pulls the sheet down from her head as I ask "what exactly is a grimoire?"

"It's a witch's cookbook" Damon answers me.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work" Stefan tells me and Elena.

"Yeah. Cookbook" says Damon.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are" Stefan states.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so" Damon claps his hands then continues, "chop, chop." He then starts pushing me out of the room, following after me. He pauses and turns back to Elena and Stefan. "You know, I really like this whole ménage a foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." He then chuckles and says "don't screw it up." He then pushes me the rest of the way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Now you may go home" he says to me then pick me up and puts me back over his shoulder.

"So you dragged me here for this little team meeting?" I ask.

"Yep. Now I am going to take you home." I feel the wind rush past my face and within a few seconds, Damon is placing me on my feet in my room.

"I'll call you later" he says then he is gone. I crawl back into my bed and fall back asleep for a few hours.

After a few hours of sleep, I wake up and get dressed into ripped jeans and a dark green long-sleeved t-shirt. I walk downstairs and make myself a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. Once I have eaten my sandwich, I go into the living room and sit on my couch. I turn on the TV and start to watch a rerun of Cheers. A couple of hours later and a few more random shows, my phones rings. I pick up my phone and look at the screen to see that it's Damon ringing me.

"Hello" I answer.

"Come to Elena's house" he says without greeting me.

"Why?"

"Because I said to, that's why."

"No, really Damon. Why?"

"Because we may have a lead on the journal and I want you here."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Thank you" he says then hangs up. I stand up and put my phone into my pockets. I grab my keys and walk out the front door, making sure to lock the door on my way out. Once I reach the Gilbert household, I walk straight in and go to the kitchen where I see Damon slicing tomatoes and Jenna drinking wine.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?" I hear Damon say as I walk over and stand next to him.

"Hi, Charlie" Jenna greets me then answers Damon's question. "There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"Did they ever find him? Or is he still missing?" I ask her as I walk over to the counter where she is sitting.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." Jenna then drinks the rest of the wine in her glass. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty" she finishes.

Damon laughs and walks over to Jenna and me. He pours Jenna another glass of wine. She raises her glass to him and he turns back around to continue cooking. When he has his back to us, he says "hello, Elena."

Jenna and I both turn around to see Elena standing in the doorway. She looks shocked to see Damon there but me, not so much, she's use to seeing me here.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Before Elena can answer Jenna, Damon buts in by asking "is Stefan with you?"

"Um, he'll be here soon" Elena answers Damon's question. She then walks over the Jenna and I, she leans on the counter and watches Damon cook with a look of distaste on her face.

After dinner I am sitting on the coach with Jeremy, playing a video game that I have absolutely no idea what it is or how to play it.

"You really suck at this game" Jeremy tells me as he kills me for the fourth time.

"Well if you would tell me how to play it" I reply trying to figure the game out.

"I showed you what each button does" he says while attacking me on the game.

"Like that helps. Can't you just let me win this once?" I ask while hopelessly trying to defend myself.

"Nope" he says as he kills me once again.

"Oh come on" I say and place the controller onto the couch next to me. "I give up." Damon walks in and takes a seat next to me. He picks up the controller and tells Jeremy, "I'll play."

"Have you even played it before?" I ask Damon.

"No" he replies as the game starts.

Half an hour later, Damon is kicking Jeremy's ass.

"You said you never played this thing before" Jeremy states.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes" he replies. Jeremy's phone starts ringing and he pauses the game. He looks at his phone and declines the call. He tosses his phone onto the table and un-pauses the game. I pick up his phone and look at who he is avoiding.

"Who's Anna?" I ask him.

"Just this girl. She can be, uh, persistent." He replies without taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Is she hot?" Damon asks Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird." Jeremy tells him.

"Hot trumps weird, trust me" Damon replies. Jeremy smiles and laughs and continues playing the video game.

I sit back and cross my arms over my chest, watching them play the game. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings.

"That's Stefan" Elena says from the kitchen. Damon quickly stands up and walk to the door, leaving Jeremy playing the game by his self.

"Dude!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Relax, I'll play game" I tell him and pick up the controller from where Damon dropped it.

"But you suck at playing" he whines.

I punch him on the arm and say "just start the game."

He starts a new game and we begin playing.

About 5 to 10 minutes later, Damon walks back into the room and sits on the arm of the couch.

"So Jeremy… I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asks.

"Huh?" Jeremy asks as I say "You mean, the one Jenna gave him?"

Damon shoots me a look but says "don't ask questions, just spill."

Jeremy chuckles and say "you're kidding me, right?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asks.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy answers Elena's question with a question.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asks, ignoring Jeremy's question.

"Just that girl Anna" Jer answers Elena.

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asks.

"Yeah." Jer replies.

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asks, butting into the conversation.

"That's what I want to know" Damon says. Elena's phone starts ringing and she excuses herself so she can go answer it.

"How do you know her?" Damon continues the questioning after Elena leaves the room.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight" Jer replies.

"Perfect. I'll drive" Damon says and stands up.

"O-okay" Jeremy says and follows his lead and stands up as well. They both start to leave the room when Damon stops at the door, turns back to me and asks "you coming, Charlie?"

"No. I think I'm just gonna go home" I say.

"You sure?" Jer asks.

"Yea. I'm sure. I'll see you guys later." I say then stand and I walk pass them both and out the front door, leaving them both behind me. As I walk home I think to myself 'who's this Anna chick? And why hasn't Jeremy mention her to me before? He normally tells me everything. It just feels like we are drifting apart and we are not best friends anymore.'

A few hours later Damon is dragging me through the cemetery because he found out the location of the grimoire. It's buried in his father's grave with his father. As we nearly reach the grave, Damon says "well, what do you know?" I look up to see what he's talking and I see Elena and Stefan with the grimoire, standing over the grave, which has been dug out. Elena and Stefan are both startled to hear Damon's voice. They both turn to look at us.

"This is an interesting turn of events" Damon continues when they don't say anything to us.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry" Stefan says.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second I could trust you." Says Damon.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan replies.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." Damon looks at Elena and then continues, "You had me fooled." Damon has a look of hurt on his face and Elena just looks ashamed. She should.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try to destroy that, I'll rip Elena's heart out" Damon tells them.

"You won't do that" Stefan says. Damon nods agreeing with Stefan. Damon speeds over to Elena and grabs her around the neck. "I can do one better" Damon says then bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink from it. The next thing I know it that now Stefan has me in a chokehold and we are facing Damon and Elena.

"Give me the book and Charlie, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend" Damon says to Stefan.

"Let her go first" Stefan replies to Damon.

Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth but he keeps the hold he has on her neck.

"The book and Charlie!" Damon says. I really wish they would come to an agreement because it's kind of getting a little hard to breath here.

"I'm not giving you the book and Charlie until Elena is standing next to me" Stefan says.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give Charlie and the book back."

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon nods at Stefan and Stefan says "Ok."

Stefan slowly places the book into my hands and very slowly takes his hand away from my neck. But he grabs hold of my arm so I can't walk over to Damon. Damon places his head against Elena's hair, looking like he might not let her go but then he slowly takes his arm away from her. The second Elena starts to walk back to Stefan, Stefan releases the hold he has on my arm and I jump over the grave and walk back to Damon. When I reach Damon, I wraps my arms around his waist and hold onto him. He wraps his arms around my shoulders. When I finally pull away from him, I notice that Elena and Stefan are gone. Damon takes the grimoire out of my hands and says gently "come on, let's get you home."

**Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	15. Fool Me Once

I am sitting at the Grill, with Jeremy, doing homework. Not exactly my idea of fun. But according to Jeremy, I have to do it. I have been staring at this maths equation for the last ten minutes and I have made no progress. As I continue to stare at my paper, I overhear Tyler and Matt talking at the pool table near where we are sitting.

"Ten kegs? You know how much damage we can do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up" I hear Tyler say.

"Duke's a douche" Matt says.

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. AKA my new best friend" as Tyler finishes this sentence, I hear Jeremy scoff. Obviously I'm not the only one not paying attention to my homework. Tyler looks over at us and says "what's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Don't have one, Lockwood" Jeremy says back to him.

"Yeah, I didn't think so" Tyler shoots back.

Matt looks at Tyler "don't you ever get bored of it?"

"Of what?" Tyler questions Matt.

"Yourself" he says then walks away. Jeremy starts laughing quietly but I just start cracking up, laughing really loudly.

Tyler looks over at us and says "keep laughing" then he walks off. That just makes me laugh even more than I was before.

After I have finally stopped laughing and so has Jeremy, Caroline walks up to our table.

"Hey Charlie, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party" she says to us.

"Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan" Jeremy tells her.

Caroline sighs then starts talking again "I am so not going to be one girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend."

"Who is Duke?" I ask her, changing the subject.

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke" she answers me.

"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?" Jeremy questions.

"His real name is Bob or something" Jeremy and I start quietly laughing again, "He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you two should come" she finishes.

"Uh, yeah, I-I don't think so" says Jer.

"Ditto" I tell Caroline.

"No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner people" she then looks up and sees Matt, "think about it" she finishes then walks off.

"Well on that note, I'm going home" I say as I pack up my stuff.

"Wait, are you going to go to Duke's party?"

"No, parties aren't really my scene. You know that."

"Yeah. But it could be fun."

"I'm still going to pass. I'll see you later." I then walk away.

A couple of hours later, after been forced to come with Elena and Damon. Elena didn't care if I came but Damon refused to let me stay home so now I am with them in the woods where Duke's party is. By the looks on their faces they didn't realise that the party was gonna be here.

"It's Duke's party" I tell them.

"I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church" Elena says.

"Your hope, not mine" Damon says as Matt and Caroline walk up to us.

"Charlie, Elena, hey" Matt greets us.

"Elena! Oh my god, where have you been?" Caroline asks while she intertwines her hand with Matt's. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by Elena.

"Long story, no time to tell it" Damon cuts in, not giving Elena a chance to answer Caroline.

"I wasn't talking to you" Caroline shoots back at Damon.

"Sure you were" says Damon.

Matt cuts in before Damon and Caroline can get into an argument but saying "we haven't met. I'm Matt" he then holds his hand out for Damon to shake. Damon ignores Matt's outstretched hand and says "Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You two and I are going that way." Damon then grabs one of my arms and one of Elena's and starts dragging us away. As he is pulling us away, Elena looks back at Matt and Caroline and says "ah, I'm sorry, guys."

When we reach the other, Damon let's go of mine and Elena's arms and he whistles. Stefan, Bonnie and the woman with them, who I recognize to be Bonnie's Grandma Sheila, turn to look at us.

"Brother. Witches" Damon addresses them. He then walks straight past them, grimoire in hand, and walk down the stairs to what I presume is the tomb. Elena and I both follow him down. Elena walks over to where Stefan is and he asks her "everything okay?"

"I just want to get this over with" she then turns to Bonnie "are we ready?"

"I guess so" Bonnie replies.

Sheila is lighting the torches and Bonnie is standing next to her. Elena, Stefan, Damon and I are watching them from the entrance to the tomb.

"Air. Earth. Fire" Sheila says.

"Water" Bonnie says as she passes a bottle of water over to Sheila. Sheila opens the bottle and pours some water onto the ground.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asks.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila questions her.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something" Elena answers her. Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and starts to unravel it.

"What's that?" Stefan asks him.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vain to tap" Damon says as he looks over at Elena. Elena looks back at him, clearly unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers to him "admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan chuckles then answers him, "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Hmm" Damon says in response.

Bonnie looks up from the ground and says "we're ready."

Bonnie and Sheila are saying or more like chanting a spell. Their eyes are closed and their hands are interlocked.

"What are they saying?" Damon asks.

"Sounds Latin" Stefan answers.

"I don't think its Latin" I say to them.

After a few more seconds of Bonnie and Sheila casting the spell, the touches flare up. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Elena grabbing onto Stefan's arm.

"What's happening?" Elena asks.

Just then the door to the tomb opens. Bonnie and Sheila both stop chanting and they both look up.

"It worked!" Bonnie says.

"Of course it worked" Sheila says back to her.

"We have some fires to build" Damon says to Stefan. Stefan looks back to Elena and places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna get the gasoline. I'll be right back" he says to her.

Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks to Bonnie then Sheila then me. He then turns to Elena and says "you ready?"

"What?" Elena asks.

Damon ignore her and says to Bonnie and Sheila "you think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon grabs Elena by the arms.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down" Sheila tells him.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon says back to her.

"As much as I trust you" Sheila replies.

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he need leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go" Elena cuts in, agreeing to go with Damon into the tomb. Damon grabs a torch from the circle and say "may I?"

Elena nods reassuringly to Bonnie and Sheila, then she follows Damon into the tomb. I sit down because we might be here a while and my legs are starting to get sore.

A few minutes later, I hear someone coming down the stairs. I look up to see a girl who I have never seen before in my life. She makes her way to the entrance of the tomb. Bonnie looks up from where she is and see the girl. "Hey, you're not going in there!" Bonnie says to her.

"You think you can stop me?" the girl asks when she see that Bonnie is blocking her path to get inside of the tomb.

"Bonnie…" Sheila says.

Bonnie steps out of the girl's way. The girl picks up a flashlight from the ground and then she runs into the tomb. Bonnie turns around to look at her Grandma. You can tell just by the look on her face that she is pissed off.

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asks.

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are" Sheila says.

"Wait! What?!" I say as I sit up and look at Sheila in disbelief.

Before she can answers me, Stefan comes down the stairs and asks "where's Elena?"

"Damon took her with him" I answer Stefan as I stand up.

"What?!" Stefan exclaims. He runs towards the entrance to the tomb but Sheila grabs his arm before he can enter.

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out" Sheila tells him.

"What did you do?" he asks her.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door" says Sheila.

"What's the seal?" Stefan questions.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out" Sheila explains to him.

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Stefan accuses Sheila.

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters." Sheila says.

After a few moments of no one talking, Stefan runs into the tomb. Bonnie and I go to go after him.

"Stefan!" Bonnie exclaims as Sheila stands in front of us. "You can't just leave him in there, Grams!" Bonnie says to her.

"He made his choice" says Sheila.

"No. Here" Bonnie says as she picks up the grimoire and looks at her Grams, desperately. "Just show me what to do. I'll do it."

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again." Sheila tells Bonnie.

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witch's power. Help me or I'll do it myself" Bonnie says to her.

Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the grimoire and I am currently sitting back on the floor. I really don't see any reason on why I have to be here besides the fact the Damon dragged me here.

As I'm playing with a rock I found on the ground, Elena comes running out of the tomb.

Bonnie and Sheila look up from the grimoire and Bonnie says "Elena, Stefan…" then she trails off.

"He's right behind me" Elena says.

Bonnie, Sheila and I all look towards the entrance of the tomb. Elena turns around and see Stefan just standing in the doorway. Elena walks to him.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" she asks him worriedly.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it" Bonnie says not giving Stefan a chance to answer Elena.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"I can't" Stefan says.

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena asks him.

"The spell's still up. They can't get back out yet" I tell her.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asks Stefan. Stefan doesn't answer her. He just turns his head down and looks at the ground.

"Oh, my god" says Elena when Stefan doesn't answer her.

"I heard you scream" he says.

"We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us" she says to him.

"I know" Stefan agrees.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long" Sheila tells Stefan. Stefan looks at her then goes back into the tomb to find Damon.

Sheila and Bonnie are reciting the spell and Elena is walking circles around them. Suddenly the torches flare up. Elena and I both look towards the tomb.

"I think its working" I say.

As soon as I finish the sentence, Anna comes walking out of the tomb with someone in her arms. She stops when she sees us and says "I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." She then proceeds to leave with her mother. The torches begin to falter out.

"Bonnie, keep going" Sheila says then turns to Elena and I, "they better hurry."

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer" Elena says into the tomb.

The torches go out completely. Bonnie looks like she is going to pass out at any moment and Sheila doesn't look so good either.

Next thing I know, Elena is running back into the tomb.

Bonnie and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops, grasping for air and she kneels over.

"Oh my god. I can't" she says.

"Yes, you can" Sheila tells her.

They both continue chanting. Damon comes out of the tomb with Elena following him and Stefan following her. Elena turns around and hugs Stefan. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.

Stefan and Elena go up the stairs to check on Jeremy… I think.

I walk over to Damon.

"She wasn't in there" he whispers, sounding so sad.

"I'm sorry" I say as I wrap my arms around his waist and I lay my head onto his shoulder.

After I very long night, I am finally home. I place my bag on the floor and crawl straight into bed without bothering to change my clothes. Pretty much as soon as my head his the pillow I am out like a light.

**Please review.. i love hearing your guys thoughts :)**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I now have a new fanfic. It's for The 100. Please go check it out.**


	16. A Few Good Men

**Chapter 15**

**I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie.**

"Damon?" I call as I walk into the Salvatore Boarding house. I don't hear a reply but I can hear music coming from some room. I following the music to a room that kind of resembles a library. I look into the room to see Damon and at least 15 half-naked girls, covered in bites, dancing around. By the looks of Damon, he is very drunk.

"Damon" I says as I walk into the room and place my shoulder bag onto the ground. Damon turns around at the sound of my voice.

"Charlie! You come to join the party!" he exclaims as he makes his way over to me. When he reaches me, he wraps his arms around me and lays his head on top of my head. After a second he lets go and makes his way back over to the girls in the room.

"What's with all the girls?" I ask.

"I felt like throwing myself a party."

"I can see that" I say as I sit down in one of the empty chairs. Damon starts drinking from one of the girls. I turn away from them so I don't have to look at it. The other girls are just dancing around or sitting in the chairs. Every single one of them are in their underwear. After a minute Damon comes up for air. The girl asks him "how do I taste?"

"Oh, so much better than your friends. But shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous" he says to her, drunkenly.

"Ugh, that's disgusting" I say to no one in particular.

Suddenly the light turns on and Stefan walks into the room.

"No! Buzzkill Bob" Damon says as Stefan turns off the music.

"I was listening to that" I state.

Stefan looks towards me then turns back towards Damon.

"Greetings" Damon says to him.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Yeah"

"Without the Tri-Delts."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets" Damon states.

Stefan makes his way through the girls and he and Damon go over to a corner. I get up from the couch and walk over to them so I can listen to the conversation and not giggling drunk girls.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of" Stefan says.

"Relax. I haven't killed anyone in" Damon sighs "too long."

"Those girls?" Stefan says as he glances at the drunk girls around the room.

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a prep talk. So drink up" Damon says the pushes the bottle of booze his has, into Stefan's chest. "Spill it, brother."

Stefan grabs the bottle and places it at his side. "There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"You wanna discuss the women of my past right now? Seriously?"

"You killed her."

"Hang on" I interrupt, "why does it matter if he killed so chick years ago? It happened years ago."

"I just—I just want to know if he remembers her" Stefan answers me.

"That we be like trying to find a needle in a haystack" I tell him.

Stefan says to Damon "think hard. It's important."

Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder and leans into him. He whispers into his ear "nothing is important, not anymore." Damon claps Stefan on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle out of Stefan's hand.

"Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand" Damon says as he walks back over to the girls.

I turn the Stefan and say "I'm gonna go home."

"That's a good idea." He tells me.

"See ya later" I reply as I walk over to my back. I pick it up then leave the room without saying bye to Damon.

A couple of hours later I am talking with Elena, Matt and Caroline at the front of the grill.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline says.

"Impressive" Elena states.

"More like embarrassing" says Matt.

"You could say that again" I say as both Caroline and I laugh. I look towards the door of the grill and I see Kelly Donovan walk in. Caroline must have seen her too because she said "hi, Mrs Donovan."

Kelly looks at Caroline with distaste. I feel really bad for Caroline, I mean all she's trying to do is be nice to her boyfriend's mom. Is that such a bad thing? Kelly should give her a chance to get to know her. Of course I don't voice my opinion because it's not my place too.

"Elena, honey" Kelly says as she leans in and gives Elena a hug.

"Hi, Kelly" Elena says as she hugs her back then pulls away.

"What about me?" I ask as I hold my arms open.

"Charlie, it's good to see you" Kelly says as she hugs me as well

"Long time no see" I say.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks her.

"Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart" Kelly says.

"Mom." Matt says.

"Just kidding. Calm down. He's already found his rebound girl" Kelly says as she shoots Caroline a look. "Oh. Here you go sweetheart. However many that will buy" Kelly continues, handing Caroline some money. Caroline has a small smile on her face but I can tell that it isn't a real one.

"I just hope I don't get bachelor number 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive" Kelly says then lowers her voice, "in any way."

Matt shakes his head in embarrassment and Caroline hands Kelly her ticket. "Very exciting," Kelly says then walks off. I look to Elena to see her staring at Alaric. They stare at each other for a moment then Alaric walks off and Elena turns back to us.

"What was that about?" I ask her.

"Doesn't matter" she says quietly.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go get a drink, I'll see you later," I say and walk over to the bar.

After they had done the introductions for the bachelors, Damon walked up to where I was sitting at the bar.

"Hey" he says.

"You killed Alaric's wife?!" I whisper yell at him.

"Relax."

"Relax?! You want me to relax?! You killed his wife!"

"You know I've killed people."

"Yea, but I never figured I would know someone who was married to someone you killed!"

"You can't seriously be mad at me about this." I just look at him. "Oh come on. You can be mad at me for something that happened years ago. Please don't be mad at me" Damon then looked at me with these big puppy dog eyes. I tried to ignore them and stay mad at him but it was pretty much impossible.

"Fine." I sigh.

He shoots me a smile and says "c'mon, let's go for a walk."

I get up from my seat and we start to walk through the grill. Suddenly, Elena walks straight into Damon. "Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else" Damon tells Elena.

Elena has a really upset look on her look on her face.

"Elena, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" Elena address Damon, completely ignoring me.

"What?" Damon asks her with a confused look on his face.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you" she says as Stefan walks up behind her.

"Elena" Stefan says. Elena looks at Stefan and he shakes his head at her.

Damon looks from Stefan to Elena. "Am I missing something here?" he asks them.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?" Elena ask Damon.

"Mm-hm" he says.

"Her name was Isobel" Elena states.

Damon's face completely falters. I'm really confused now. Who is Isobel? Elena's mom's name is Miranda.

"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her" Elena continues then walks past us, ramming into Damon's shoulder in the process. Damon and Stefan exchange looks then Stefan follows after Elena. I turn to look at Damon. "I'm so confused. What was that about? Elena's mom is Miranda" I say.

"Elena was adopted. Isobel is her biological mother. She was also Alaric's wife" Damon says really quietly. I almost couldn't hear him.

My eyes widen so much that I'm surprised that they don't bulge out of my head. How is it that I always miss all the important stuff? Wow, this is a lot to take in.

I drop my bag and walk across the parlour in the Boarding house. I grab a bottle of Damon's whiskey and pour myself a glass. I place the bottle down and go to take a sip of my drink. Right before the glass reaches my lips, a hand swoops down and takes it from me.

"Hey!" I exclaim as Damon take a sip of my drink.

"You're underage" is all he says then continues to drink the rest of it. I cross my arms and make my way over to the couch and I sit down.

"Don't pout" he says as he pours himself another drink. I just ignore him and stare at the wall. It's such a lovely wall.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon asks. What the hell is he talking about? I'm not stupid, well I'm not the smartest person ever but I'm not stupid. I look up to see Alaric standing in the room, holding a stake in his hand. Oh, so that's who Damon is talking to.

Damon finishes pouring his drink than turns around to face Alaric. When Alaric doesn't move, Damon says "guess so."

"Charlie" Alaric addresses me without taking his eyes off of Damon, "You should go home."

"No, no. Whatever you have to say to me, she can hear it" Damon tells him.

Alaric doesn't say anything and just stares at Damon. Damon takes a sip from his drink than walks over and hands it to me. Before I even have the chance to blink, Damon vamp-runs at Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor with a thud. I quickly drink the rest of Damon's drink as Alaric gets back up, looking like he is ready to attack Damon.

"You gonna put the stake down?" Damon asks Alaric. Alaric doesn't move a muscle or say anything. "Wow. That's courage" Damon says after a moment then walks towards Alaric. 

"Where's Isobel? What have you done with my wife?" Alaric demands. 

I cut into the conversation by standing up as I say "I think I'll just leave now." Before I can even take a step towards the doorway, Damon says "sit back down Charlie" without looking at me, keeping his eyes on Alaric. I slowly sit back down into the couch. Once I've sat back down, Damon starts talking to Alaric, "You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened."

"I saw you feeding from her" Alaric states.

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious" Damon tells him. Alaric rushes at Damon. Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor.

"Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?"

Alaric looks up at Damon.

"I turned her" Damon stats. Wow, I was not expecting that.

"Why?" Alaric asks.

"She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special."

"You turned her because you liked her?"

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you."

Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain. I quickly stand back up, not believing my eyes. Damon just killed Alaric. Damon killed Alaric! Omg! I need to get out of here and call the police or the FBI or Sam and Dean Winchester!

As I am rambling inside my head, Damon continues talking "Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks."

Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes. "Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die."

Okay, okay. That's good! Alaric isn't dead yet. I don't need to call the Winchesters yet. But I do need to call an ambulance! Wow, I've had a lot of coffee today. Wait, back on track, call an ambulance.

I quickly get my phone out of my pocket, before I can even start dialling 911, Damon snatchers my phone out of my hands.

"Ah, I can't have you calling anyone Charlie, wouldn't be a good thing for me." Damon tosses Alaric to the floor. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Damon throws the stake down, pours himself another drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take one last breath before he dies.

Damon grabs my hand and pulls me down so I am sitting next to him.

"You just killed Alaric" I state plainly. I just continue staring at Alaric's body.

"Oh come on. He was gonna stake me, I was just defending myself. And it's not like you haven't seen me kill people before" Damon says then take a sip from his drink.

Before I can respond, Stefan walks in the room and looks at Alaric. He rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan asks.

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon tells him.

"It's true" I say, speaking up for the first time since Stefan entered the room.

"Damon" Stefan says as he sits up and looks at me and Damon.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it." Damon tells Stefan.

"Like you've been handling Katherine?"

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

I really, really don't like where this conversation is heading. I thought Katherine was a no go subject.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking." Stefan says.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm. Can't." Damon says then points to Alaric, "I'm assuming you'll take care of this." Damon then gets up and walks out of the room.

That just leave me and Stefan in the room, plus Alaric's body. Stefan sits down in the chair next to Alaric's body.

"I don't know why you put up with him Charlie" he tells me.

"He's not a completely bad person. You just have to look past all the bad to see the good" I say. "Why do you?" I ask him.

"He's my brother, the only family I have left" he says simply. Suddenly, Alaric gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, confused.

"What happened? What's going on?" he asks.

"You were just... Did Damon turn you?" asks Stefan.

"No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me." Alaric says.

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you." Stefan says, trying to make sense of what is happening.

Alaric flexes his fingers, "No. It's, uh, it's something else."

"Then how?" I ask him.

"I, uh..." Alaric looks down at the ring on his right hand, "Isobel."

Alaric continues to fidget with the ring and looks up at Stefan. "This ring protected me."

"Is that even possible?" I ask.

"No. It's impossible" Stefan says.

"I know." Alaric states.


End file.
